


Good Boy

by socialoutcast30



Category: Monster High
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Kinky, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialoutcast30/pseuds/socialoutcast30
Summary: Deuce always liked how she took control, but it wasn’t until they began experimenting that he realized just how much he loved it.*lots of kinky shit ahead of you don’t like it don’t read it!*Feel free to suggest any kinks, situations, or other pairings you might want to see added to this story
Relationships: Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Bound

From the first time they’d had sex Cleo had been always in charge. Deuce certainly didn’t mind. He trusted her entirely. She was always in control. So when Cleo came to him saying she wanted to try something new he agreed. He didn’t even care what it was that she was going to do to him, if it made her happy, it was sure to make him happy.

Late that night after the casketball game they went to Deuce’s house. His mother was away on a business trip, they had the entire house to themselves. No one would be around to interrupt them.

Deuce showered quickly before heading to the kitchen to make the two of them dinner. While he was making dinner, Cleo showered off, as much as she hated to admit it fearleading did make her sweat and she didn’t want to be going to the bedroom like that. When she returned in a tight fitted dress Deuce was waiting with dinner made in a nice pair of black jeans and a green flannel.

As soon as they had eaten they didn’t waste any time, they went straight to Deuce’s bedroom. Once inside Cleo grabbed her boyfriend’s shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss. Deuce grabbed Cleo's waist and pulled her closer to his body. He deepened the kiss and let his hands move along the mummy's body. Cleo did the same, rubbing his pecs and slowly making her way down to his cock. She knew her boyfriend was getting hard, that was just what she wanted.

“Ready?” Cleo asked.

“Fuck yeah.” Deuce smiled.

Deuce quickly began undressing, throwing his shirt to the side. By the time he’d gotten his jeans off Cleo stopped him, not giving him the chance to remove his boxers, telling him to lay on the bed. He did as he was told and watched as Cleo pulled her tight fitted dress off of her body. She walked over to the bed, now in nothing but her bra and panties. 

“What are you gonna do babe?” Deuce asked.

“Nothing much. You’ll see.” Cleo answered as she climbed on top of her boyfriend, her legs now straddled over his abs. 

Cleo leaned over Deuce and reached out for something. Her breasts hovering just over the gorgon’s face. He could hear something jingling slightly, but he didn’t take his eyes off of her to see what it was.

“Put your hands above your head.” Cleo instructed and Deuce obeyed, “Good boy.”

Deuce shuddered underneath her and suppressed a moan. Her words seemed to go straight to his throbbing cock. Cleo smiled at her boyfriend’s reaction. She would be using that more often, that was for sure. 

Cleo pinned Deuce’s wrists together against the headboard. She quickly bound them to the headboard with his belt. She didn’t make it too tight, it wouldn’t hurt him, he’d easily be able to escape the hold if he needed, but they were there to serve as a reminder for him. He would sit still for her and let her do what she wanted.

Deuce looked up at the mummy then tested the restraints slightly. Something about Cleo strapping him to the bed like that really turned him on. Maybe it was the lack of control, maybe it was just that it was Cleo doing it, but either way, the excitement went straight to his already aching cock.

The mummy cupped Deuce’s face in her hands and pulled him into a rough kiss. Their teeth crashed together but neither of them cared. Cleo unhooked her bra and then tossed it aside. Deuce tried to pull Cleo closer but the light pull of the restraint reminded him of his current position, he wasn’t going to move. They broke apart panting and gasping for air.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Cleo asked through gasps.

“I’d do anything for my queen.” Deuce grinned.

The mummy smirked, “Then be a good boy and stay still. I’m in control, do you understand?”

Deuce’s breathing hitched, “Yes.” He whined.

Cleo kissed Deuce’s jaw and then down his neck. She could feel him twitch underneath her, but he knew better than to move. She traced her hands down his body. Cleo reached the band of his boxers and began tugging them off.

“Fuck.” Deuce mumbled, his aching cock finally free, “Please Cleo.” He begged.

“Be patient, naughty boys don’t get rewards.” Cleo purred in the gorgon’s ear.

Cleo pulled off her panties and tossed them aside with the rest of her clothes. She lined herself up and slowly lowered herself onto her boyfriend’s large erection. She moaned and pressed herself down further, taking his full length. She moaned more as she rode him .Deuce tried to thrust his hips forward into her but Cleo shoved them back into the mattress.

“What did I tell you to do?” Cleo asked.

Deuce gulped “Stay still.” He answered.

“Good. Now do as you were told.” Cleo replied.

Deuce nodded and kept still, letting Cleo have complete control. He’d accidentally pull at his restraints but Cleo reminded him of his place every time. He wasn’t in control, and that was how it was going to stay. 

Cleo bounced herself on his hard cock, moaning. She listened to his choked whines and moans. She wanted to hear every sound that escaped those lips.

“Don’t hide those pretty little noises you make.” Cleo gasped, “Let me know how good I make you feel.”

“Feels good.” Deuce panted, “Go f-faster, please!” He begged.

Cleo increased her pace, riding up and down his erection. She was getting close, Deuce moaning under her certainly didn’t help. Every little noise that came out of his mouth just turned her on more.

“Fuck!” Cleo cursed, “I’m gonna cum!”

Cleo began to orgasm with a moan, pressing herself further onto Deuce’s cock. Deuce whined and resisted the urge to thrust into her, he wanted to be good for her. She kept moving.

“C-Cleo!” Deuce cried out.

Cleo leaned over and kissed Deuce’s jaw, “Come on baby. Cum for me.” She whispered.

Deuce came with a loud moan, just as Cleo pulled herself off of his cock. Cleo removed the belt from Deuce’s wrists while the gorgon lay mostly motionless beneath her. She tossed the leather aside and then cuddled up to her boyfriend.

“Fuck.” Deuce finally said, with a dopey grin on his face, “You gonna tie me up like that again?” 

Cleo smiled and kissed her boyfriend, “After tonight, you’d better believe I’m going to do that again. If we are going to keep doing this then we’re going to need to discuss some things.”

“Like what?” Deuce asked, pulling the mummy closer.

“A safe word for starters. I don’t want you stuck doing anything you don’t want to.” Cleo replied, gently petting the tired little snakes on top of her boyfriend’s head.

Deuce nuzzled his face into Cleo’s hair, “We can come up with something tomorrow, I’m tired, let’s just go to sleep.”


	2. Rules and Safe Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really any fun stuff in this chapter but rules, boundaries, and safe words are important so I wrote it

Cleo woke up wrapped in Deuce’s arms. She glanced up to find the gorgon already awake.

“Morning babe.” Deuce smiled and kissed her forehead.

“Good morning.” Cleo replied, “Deuce, were you really okay with all of that last night?”

Deuce looked at her a little shocked, “Yeah. You enjoyed it, right?”

“Of course. But you really don’t mind me being in control like that?” Sure Cleo already knew that Deuce would do anything she asked but she also knew that most men hated not being in charge, especially in bed.

Deuce blushed a little bit and looked away, “I uh… I actually really like it when you take control.” He admitted.

Cleo giggled a bit, it was cute how embarrassed he got, “Then do you want to start really exploring this? A dominant and submissive relationship?” 

She grabbed Deuce’s chin gently and made him face her. The gorgon practically melted in her hands. He quickly nodded, unable to actually form any words.

“We’ll need to establish boundaries. And a safe word.” Cleo replied.

“And rules.” Deuce added.

“Yes. That too.” Cleo agreed, “A safe word will probably be easiest, so we could start there. Why not just a simple color system. Red to stop. Green to continue as normal.”

“Eh, I don’t know. Kinda boring. How about Smokey?” Deuce suggested.

Cleo raised an eyebrow at him, “You want our safe word to be the name of your dragon?”

“Hey, I’m just throwing stuff out there.” Deuce shrugged.

“I guess there is nothing wrong with it if that’s what you want.” Cleo replied. “Why don’t we come up with some basic rules? One’s for outside of the bedroom.”

Deuce was a little confused, “Like?”

“For instance, no video games until your homework is done.” Cleo answered, “Bedtimes.”

“Aww come on.” Deuce whined.

“You can deny any of my rules if you want, but the first one’s we decide on should be about establishing the dynamic through starting good habits.” Cleo replied, “How do you expect to follow more difficult rules if you can’t follow these simple ones?”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” Deuce agreed.  
“What other rules do you think we should put in place to begin?” Cleo asked.

“I don’t know.” Deuce said, “Aren’t you supposed to come up with the rules?”

“In a way, yes, but we are also supposed to be doing this together.” Cleo explained, “How about I come up with a list then we can discuss how you feel about them?”

“Sounds good to me, Babe. I’m gonna make us some breakfast. Then we can talk about this more.” Deuce kissed Cleo’s cheek and climbed out of bed.

“Alright.” Cleo agreed.

Deuce threw on some boxers and sweatpants then made his way out to the kitchen where he began to prepare breakfast for himself and Cleo. Just as he was about to start finishing up his ghoulfriend joined him in the kitchen, dressed in one of his t-shirts. Cleo walked up behind Deuce wrapping her arms around his body and leaning into him.

“I’ve thought of a few rules for you.” She told him.

“Alright, whatcha got?” Deuce asked.

“Bedtime is at eleven during the school week and one thirty on the weekend. We will each send each other a message when we get to sleep and when we wake up, unless we are together.” Cleo answered.

Deuce looked back at the mummy, a little bit upset with her response, “We’re actually doing the bedtime thing?”

“We both know you stay up until four most nights unless I tell you to go to sleep, so why not? Besides you don’t want to be too tired to play, do you?” Cleo purred out, she knew she had Deuce with that one.

Deuce whined, “Okay, fine. When do we get to the fun rules?”

“I did realize that you thought any rules were fun.” Cleo giggled.

“You know what I mean.”

“If you can follow the rules,and we decide that we really want to do this, then I will make a list of a few “fun” rules in one week. And we can go from there.” Cleo explained.

“So just the three for now?” Deuce asked.

“Yes.” Cleo nodded, “No video games until your homework is done, get to bed on time, and text me as soon as you wake up and before you go to sleep.”

“What if I don’t?” Deuce smirked.

“Don’t be thinking I’ll do something you’d enjoy if these rules are broken.” Cleo replied, “These rules are for your wellbeing. Not for fun. I’ll have to think a little while longer on a punishment, but you certainly won’t enjoy it.”

Deuce whined but didn’t actually complain. He finished making their food and got it plated for them. The couple sat down together and began eating.

“How about καιρός (ky-ros)?” Deuce suddenly suggested.

“What was that?” Cleo asked.

“The safe word. What about καιρός? You know like “the right time to act”, so we use it when it’s not the right time to do something.” Deuce explained.

Cleo smiled, “I like it. I think that’s the one. Now, what about boundaries? What aren’t you okay with under any circumstance?”

The following week was quite normal aside from Deuce learning to follow the new rules Cleo had put in place for him. Texting Cleo every day was easy but not playing video games right after school and going to sleep at eleven was more of a struggle. By the time Saturday rolled around, so did another basketball game. Deuce had only slipped up once, staying up until one am, but he realized quickly that writing lines was not something he wanted to do again.

Cleo was waiting for them to arrive at the school before telling Deuce that he had proven to her that they could discuss the “fun rules” she had thought up over the week. As soon as Deuce parked the car Cleo pulled him into a rough kiss.

“You were a very good boy for me this week.” Cleo purred after they broke apart.

Her words sent a shiver down Deuce’s spine, “D-do I get a reward?” He stuttered.

“After your game.” Cleo answered, petting the little snakes on top of his head, “I’ll send you some new rules, we can discuss them before you get your treat tonight.”

Deuce just whimpered. Cleo knew he was impatient, he wanted her now, but they certainly wouldn’t have time for what Cleo had planned. Unless, of course, they wanted to be late to the game, and Deuce wanted to be sore before it even started.

Deuce was just putting on his shoes for the casketball game when he received a rather long text from Cleo. It was a list of rules. He began reading through the list, he felt his cheeks heating up as he got to the more sexual rules and the potential “punishments” that could follow breaking them.

“Hey you alright, bro?” Heath asked, noticing Deuce’s flustered expression.

Deuce fumbled with his phone, “O-oh, hey dude. It’s nothing. I was just texting Cleo.” He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything in particular that you'd be interested in seeing in this series, let me know. I'm pretty open to just about anything including threesomes.


End file.
